Memories are used within computing devices to store data. For example, data are stored and accessed within computing devices such as personal computers, notebook and laptop computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), tablet and slate devices, personal entertainment devices such as MP3 players and media players, set-top boxes, gaming consoles, appliances, embedded devices, smart meters, and other computing devices at memories such as random-access memories (“RAMs”).
Typically, data stored at RAMs or other memories of a computing device are accessed by a processor and some operation is performed by the processor based on the data. For example, an encryption key can be stored at a memory and a processor can access the encryption key to encrypt or decrypt a document.